Everyone Loves the Worst FanFiction Ever!
by SuperManWoo
Summary: Originally named Everyone Making Out in the Worst FanFiction Ever!. Oh Yes there will be flaming! Please Read and Comment!


_**Everyone Loves the Worst FanFiction Ever!  
**_

_** Part 1: Made Just For Your Irritation! **_

* * *

_Written By SuperManWhoo_

* * *

**Disclaimer: We, Us and or I do not own any of the Books, Movies and/or Tv Shows Mentioned in This FanFiction. Along with anything else that might have some kind of copyright on it! " I swear, its not Mine! "**

**Authors Note:I want to say that anyone offended by the content of this fanfiction I am about to write can kiss my CHEEK! Yeah the one on my FACE! I'm just kidding of course, I don't want your Kooties!(Ew!)I seriously Apologize if I offend You. Also Just to let you know, Flamers Turn me on! Yeah, flames make me feel... sexy. If I seriosly cared would I have written this? I know, If sombody else wrote this and I read it I would flame it to, so please do! I'm seriouly serious! _Seriously Seirious? _YES, Seriously Serious! You see that I talk to myselves, us. Is that a Gimmick?_Gimmick? Are you calling me a Gimmick! How dare you!! And to think that I -(is cut off)_WELL THEN! On with The Fic! _How dare you overtalk me! You just BETTER REMEBER THA-(Is cut off again_) ON WITH THE FIC!..._(Cries self to sleep)_**

* * *

**Part 1:**

In a land where 'Harry' is 'Potter', where Ron is a Bisexual-Incestual Freak (not that there is anything wrong with that... I love incest as much as anyone else)... Everybody is MAKING OUT!

Harry:OMG! When Do we start Already?

_Ron confesses that he's in love with Harry AND Ginny! gasp (sidenote: he would have liked Hermione too but the plot wouldn't have worked)_

Harry:OMG, I finally have more angst in my angsty life! thats good cause it was getting kind of pointless waiting for the auothors note to be done, I don't even think I like the 'sidenote' _(sidenote: Shut it You!) whimpers in angst_

Ginny:Wow kind of creepy but I'll go along with it so the 'sidenote' doesn't hate me.

_Harry and Ron make out!_

Fred & George: OMG Ron You Homosexual Brother of ours! Yeah its our personal belief that Homosexual people are wrong! _Start making out_ Wait... what? Of never mind! We like it too... Our Attention and regular whore selves. _Make out more_

_Hermione is now a phyco-freak who is in love with Ron and now wants to kill Ginny and Harry for being with him!_

Hermione:I am a Phyco-freak who's in love with Ron and I now want to kill Ginny and Harry for being with him!

Fred and George:Well that was pointless..._Continues Making Out_

Harry:She's rather simple for being a smarty-pants, oh yeah by the way I have to go kill Voldermort and I'll probably die, keep some tea warm in case right? Chow! _smiles stupidly and walks out and kills voldemort at the same time he kills him_. Wow Angst!

Ron: Angsts too And I kept the tea warm too! _Makes out with Ginny and gets over it... kinda_

Fred and George: Wow, what a sleaze. Why do we take part in the same skeptical kind of outlooking 'has no real reason for the plot except to comment on it' kind of way? Who knows? Let's make out and hope for a twist in the plot! _Make out and waits_

_TWIST OF PLOT! (sidenote:not realy)_

Fred and George: well that was lame... _Don't even bother making out for a few moments_ **-Silence-** Oh OK! _Make out_

Ron: I love you Jin-nay...

Ginny: What??

Ron:Oh, Ummm... Ginny I mean. Yes, Ginny.

_TWIST OF PLOT! REAL THIS TIME, NOT FAKE!(sidenote:it is fake...)NO IT'S ACTUALLY REAL THIS TIME! HERMIONE SHOOTS GINNY! GASP!_

Ginny: Why did you shoot me? Use your wand stupid! wait your supposed to be smart! ITS ARMEGADON! wait prove your smart and I'll relax..

_Hermione Un-Shoots Ginny then kills her with her magic._

Hermione:Hah! Now Ron HAS to love me!

Fred, George and Ron: _Stop making out_. What?

Hermione: Wait! What? NOOoo! _(sidenote: she loses every time...shakes head)_

_Ginny: Roooon! Hermione shot me, brought me back to life and killed me again to prove she wasn't stupid!_

Ron: Wait, Ginny you Died! How can you talk?

_Ginny: I'm Underlined and in Italic. See? I can Do anything in THIS font._

_Harry:Wheeeeeee! Me Too! Me Toooo!_

Ron(In Angsty Voice): What? Why!!!??!?!?!?! And I was just getting over Harry...kinda.. Moooommmy!

_Ginny: And what about me Ron? Is also angsty and goes Emo_

Mrs.Weasley: Quiet Ron and Ginny! Your Fathers trying to get into his old leather pants! He already had to take off his underware AND put on tights!!

_Ron and Ginny scream in pain as they try to claw out thier own eyes._

_Harry:Stop being so angsty Ron and Ginny...!_

Ron: Look who's talking... 'Drama Angst Queen of the Emo's"

_Hermione killed her self several lines ago and nobody noticed. (sidenote:she always loses...shakes head)_

_Hermione angsts in her grave. _

_Ron kills himself since he got bored with Fred & George, not for Hermione though. And he could come back in Underline/Italic anyway...(sidenote:hah, a genious! Is my zipper undone?Hah Random! Hah! But no realy! fixes pants)_

Fred & George: _Still 'Making out whores'_

Draco: Is sombody Implying that Potter is more emo than me?

Fred:Aren't you kind of late?

Draco:My 'Bright Eyes' Conert was running kind of late so it had to wait a couple of lines, they were playing my favorite song "We Won't be Happy Anymore".

George:Yeah, here scroll up a bit and read it..

**(_Ron and Ginny scream in pain as they try to claw out thier own eyes_**

**_ Harry:Stop being so angsty Ron and Ginny...!_**

**Ron: Look who's talking... 'Drama Angst Queen of the Emo's" )**

Draco: OMG! HE IS NOT, More than me at least.

George:You're right , you ARE queen, Harry is King.

_Harry: Yeeeeessssss!_

Fred:OMG! George were apart!

George:Nuh-Uh!

Fred:Yes we are Look!

George:I don't belive you!

Fred:Look!

George: OMG! Its probably cause we haven't made out for so long!

Fred:Is that an invitation?

George:My BODY is an invitation.

Fred:True True.

George:GET OVER HERE!

Fred & George:Thats better. Why is your name always first? I dunno. Why!!?!?! It just sounds better, J.k whats-her-face always said it like that! We're not her! Want me to change it?

George and Fred:There, happy? No its better the other way... Grrrr...

George and Fred:OMG! were being seperated slowly! Quick lets make out! they _Make out, finally_

Draco:Why don't I get to make out with anybody? Everybody else does...

Snape:I'll make out with you Draco!

Draco:Ew, no I mean sombody Super _Hawt_, like Potter, or my hand. _Draco was secretly A-sexual for a short period of time_.

_Ron: Draco! You never spelt 'Hot' like 'Hawt' When you talked about me ! Cries._

Draco: Whatever, I still don't think is fair that the twins, ron, harry, ginny, your parents and all get to make out and get all snuggly buggly when all I am is at a concert and come back and people are IGNOING me and won't talk to me much even though they're dead , but can come back and the did all these things that i wouldn't le-

**END OF PART 1**


End file.
